InuYasha's New Love
by InuYasha1010220
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome brake up. Kagura notices and goes after InuYasha. Kagome is jealous and still wants InuYasha. She talks to her best friend Sango, who is being stalked by Miroku, about it. Sango puts a single woman add in the paper.


Kagome and InuYasha were in the local café. If you looked in the window you would see them talking like any old girlfriend and boyfriend would. "FINE! I GUESS WE WEREN'T MEANT FOR EACHOTHER!" InuYasha yelled. "InuYasha, it's not like that. It's just—"InuYasha cut Kagome off "IT'S JUST THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME LIKE I THINK YOU DO! SO WE'RE BREAKING UP!" "InuYasha, I do love you." Kagome said. "YEAH RIGHT!" InuYasha yelled. But before Kagome could say anything, InuYasha walked right out. Kagura, who was sitting a few tables away, saw InuYasha walk out. She got up and walked out. Kagome watched as Kagura left. Kagome knew what the look in her eyes meant so she followed her. Kagome saw Kagura turn the corner. Kagome continued to follow. When she turned the same corner, she saw InuYasha and Kagura making out. "INUYASHA YOU IDIOT!" Kagome yelled and she ran away. As she was running, she called her best friend, Sango, on her cell phone. She told Sango to meet her in the park. So Sango did. She ran to the park and Sango was already there. So Kagome told Sango all about Kagura and InuYasha. "I can get you a new boyfriend. Don't worry." Sango said. "Oh thank you, Sango." Kagome said. Just then, they heard someone yell out Sango's name. It was Miroku. "I gotta go." Sango said and ran. "Hey, where did Sango go?" Miroku asked. "Oh she just ran off. I don't know where she went though." Kagome said. So Miroku just started looking at him. It was funny so Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

So the next morning, Kagome opened the door to get the morning paper. She saw on the front cover, a single woman add. She read it. It said, "Single woman. Age: 18. Name: Kagome Higurashi. Looking for a man to love. Old boyfriend: InuYasha." She realized, that this was what Sango was gonna do. She looked to see if there was a phone number and there was. It was Kagome's not Sango's. So later that afternoon, she got a phone call. Kagome answered. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey. Is this Kagome?" a man asked. "Yes it is." Kagome said. "I read your add. This is Sesshomaru. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out or something." He asked. "Sure, ok." Kagome said. After that, she called Sango and told her about her date and she thanked her for helping her out. "Oh you're welcome. And do you think that Sesshomaru is going to ask you to that big dance?" Sango asked. "I don't know. I have to see how the date goes." Kagome said. So on the day of the date, Sesshomaru came to Kagome's house and knocked on her door. He was really dressed up. He was wearing a sport coat with matching pants, a white shirt, and a black bowtie. Kagome was wearing a blue dress with matching heels. "So are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes." Kagome said. So after their date, Sesshomaru took Kagome home. They got to Kagome's door. "I had a great time on our date." Kagome said. "Me, too." Sesshomaru said. They kissed and Sesshomaru left. Kagome's parents weren't home so Kagome used her key and walked in. "So how was your date with Sesshomaru?" Sota asked. "Sota, what are you still doing up?" Kagome asked him. "Tell me how your date was. Then I'll go to bed." Sota said. "Ok. It was really fun. Ok. I told you. Now go to bed." Kagome said. She watched as Sota marched up the stairs.

So tonight was the night of the dance that everyone was talking about. Sesshomaru and Kagome were dating for a while but he hadn't asked her yet. _Maybe he doesn't love me the way I love him. _Kagome thought. Just then the phone rang. Kagome answered it. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi. This is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said. "Oh hi." Kagome said. "So do you want to go to the dance with me?" Sesshomaru asked. "I would love to!" Kagome said. "Ok I'll pick you up at eight." Sesshomaru said. So then they hung up. So, at eight, Sesshomaru knocked on the door. Kagome was getting ready. "Sota, can you get that." Kagome yelled. Sota answered the door. "Am I at the right house? Uhh....this is Kagome's house right?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah. I'm Sota. You must be Sesshomaru." Sota said. Sota yelled, "KAGOME! SESSHOMARU'S HERE!" "I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN! LET HIM IN!" Kagome yelled. So Sota let him in. Kagome came downstairs. She was wearing a tube top and jeans with her favorite pumps. "You look great, Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "Thanks." Kagome replied. So, at the dance, they saw InuYasha and Kagura. Kagura was wearing a black shirt and red mini skirt with a spike bracelet and dog collar. And she saw Miroku and Sango. Sango looked really pretty too. So, later, there was a slow dance. Sesshomaru and Kagome were slow dancing. So were InuYasha and Kagura. Miroku was trying to get Sango to dance with him. She watched everybody else slow dancing. "Ok fine. We'll slow dance but don't think that anything is happening between us!" Sango yelled as she grabbed Miroku by the shirt. Kagome and Kagura shared glances. Kagome glared at her. Then Kagome noticed InuYasha and smiled at him. He smiled back. Kagome couldn't help thinking that Kagura and InuYasha made a great couple.

Ok. So that's the end of this chapter. I'm going to put out another chapter maybe tomorrow or something. Ok. I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it! C ya l8er!


End file.
